The End of the Perfect Soldier
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Heero comes to visit Relena one night... but what does he want with her?


A/N: This is better as a one shot.

---

"So..." Relena said quietly to herself as she sat all alone in her room, "Another day has passed...yet no luck," Relena smiled. "I doubt I'll ever find out seeing as he's so stubborn and secretive. But I'll get you to talk, Heero Yuy."

She got up from her chair, turned out her light and climbed into bed. She sighed and smiled, as she breathed his name, "Heero..." Then she rolled over and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, a young man climbed up onto Relena's balcony. He picked the lock on the door into her room and muttered "Too simple..." He walked into her room. "Damn! Too late! She's asleep! I should wake her...ahh...but she looks so peaceful just laying there so defenseless...so beautiful-OH GOD! What am I saying? The 'Perfect Soldier' can't fall in love. Especially with someone I have to kill...speaking of killing...why'd I come here again? It wasn't important I don't think, I don't think...no it was just to see her...no it was to kill her...OH WHO CARES? Shut up Heero! You'll wake her..." he whispered. Then he heard a noise. He froze. "oh...shit..."

Relena mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Heero..." before rolling over. She stayed asleep, though. Heero released his breath. "Thank God. I'm coming back tomorrow night. Be ready...Relena..." Then he disappeared into the night.

"Another day has passed. Another day that has escaped me. Hmm...how odd. You seem to be avoiding me, Heero. But I'll get you to talk. Sometime soon." Relena thought aloud as she lay awake in her bed the next night. Then she abruptly sat up as she felt a warm rush of air in her room. She stood up and saw a shadow in her room, then turned back around and said, "Good evening Heero."

"How did you know it was me?" a voice answered.

"I just knew. Women's intuition. Plus you always lurk in the shadows. Why didn't you just knock instead of just barging in here? But you're idea was better because if you'd knocked I would've been expecting flowers or something."

"I'm not one for romance." the voice said as the young man it belonged to emerged from the shadows.

"Have you come to kill me?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. Well then? Get on with it. Go ahead. Kill me Heero. I'm not afraid." She smiled at the thought that he wouldn't be able to kill her. If he did, she was glad it was him killing her and not some other random person.

Heero took out his gun and raised it. He walked over towards Relena until he was about six inches from her. "Turn around and face me then if you aren't afraid. Relena, who was still smiling, turned around and faced him. She stared into his eyes. He stared right back. He has an expressionless look on his face.

"Well? What on earth are you waiting for? Go ahead."

"Do you have any last words?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"I love you Heero."

Heero's hands lowered a little in shock but he kept the gun raised. "How could you love me? I'm about to kill you!"

"So what? I still love you."

"What?"

"I know you don't love me. Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't want to kill me. But I still love you," she said softly as she gazed into his Prussian blue eyes.

"But that's not true, Relena."

"What's not true?"

"I do love you," Oh my God, he thought. I can't believe I just told her that. But he decided to continue, "I love you more than anything that is worth loving."

Relena was shocked. But she was overcome with joy at the same time. Yes! she thought! HA HA HA! WOO HOO! shut up. He's looking at you weird... "Well then, are you still going to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"No."

"Then when?"

"Later," Heero whispered as he lowed his gun.

"So you're leaving then, I suppose?"

"No."

"You wish to stay?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So I can protect you. I don't care id I have to sit in the corner all night and watch you as you sleep, I just want to know that you are safe. That's all."

"I see."

"So, can I stay?"

"Yes. But you will not be sitting in any corner of my room," she said smiling. Heero caught on quickly of what she ment. So he took her in his arms and said,

"Then where shall I be watching you from?"

"Well, I need to know that I am safe and I wouldn't feel safe enough if you were in a corner. I need to be in your arms in order to feel safe enough to be happy."

"Then you will of course be in my arms so I can protect you enough for you to be happy," he said before kissing her.

"Mission accepted," she whispered after breaking the kiss. Heero frowned.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked as Relena leaned in to kiss him again.

"Yes," she whispered and was about to kiss him but Heero stopped her. Still holding Relena tightly in his arms, he reached for his gun and then pointed it right at her. Relena gasped.

"It's rude to mock the Perfect Soldier." Heero said.

"It's also rude to point a gun at someone you supposedly love." Relena giggled. Heero frowned again and lowered his gun. Then he started messing with it. "Still gonna kill me?"

"Not tonight."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure it's loaded."

"Why?"

"In case I change my mind or some poor, unfortunate soul decides to interrupt us. I do have to protect you, you know." He smiled mischievously and set the gun down on her bedside table. Relena laughed.

"So true..." Then they kissed passionately and started to undress each other. But then Relena paused their kiss as they fell onto her bed. "Heero?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then they re-ignited their passionate kiss.

A few hours later, Heero lay awake with Relena sleeping peacefully in his arms. They lay under Relena's silk sheets and a warm summery breeze blew in through Relena's open balcony door. Heero looked down at his sleeping lover and sighed. "This is truly heaven. But I'm always in heaven when I'm with you, Relena." He whispered. Relena sighed in her sleep and mumbled his name. "Dammit Relena, you will be the true end of the Perfect Soldier."

The End


End file.
